


Go Ask Leela

by Jingle



Category: Futurama
Genre: Episode: s03e07 The Day The Earth Stood Stupid, Filk, Gen, No Audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of filk music, and parody of Jefferson Airplane's "White Rabbit", inspired by the episode "The Day The Earth Stood Stupid".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ask Leela

One Brain makes you stupid  
And one brain makes you wise  
And the brain that's got to save us  
Is delivery boy Fry's  
Go ask Leela ...  
And those other guys  
  
And if you go chasing Nibbler  
And you know you're going to fly  
Tell 'em a cigar-smoking bending unit  
Is convinced he's going to die  
Tell 'em, Leela ...  
See how they reply  
  
When little Nibblonians  
Speak and tell you where to go  
And you've just seen some kind of pink thing  
And your mind is moving slow  
Go ask Leela ...  
I think she'll know

When logic and all reason  
Are nowhere to be found  
And the Professor is talking backwards  
And the bureaucrat nearly drowned  
Remember what dear Nibbler said ...

... You need Fry's head  
... You need Fry's head

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007 but never posted anywhere before. In retrospect, I do notice a missed rhyme at the very end, but I didn't want to toy with such an old (and favorite) piece of writing, in all honesty.


End file.
